SEL
SEL (セル, Seru), full name Selbstmitleid (self-pity), is a Nova-class Goddess bearing relation to Yuka Ichinose. She is a member of C's Nova family, and is noted as the only one who can influence Neistovvy into not completely killing END.' Biography SEL was "born" six years prior to Yuka's transfer to the Far East Branch, during the latter's first accident with a Borg Camlann. Because Yuka's body was physically weak to handle the Nova Cells within, as a result of a setback from the Managarm Project, C had to remove them from her body and created it into a completely separate being, which is "Selbstmitleid." However, taking all of the Nova Cells from the host's body would easily kill her, C had to leave behind fragments of it, which kept the connection between SEL and Yuka, allowing the former to become "the voice inside her head" and even take control of her body while the Nova Cell fragments are active. God Eater: Infinity Paradise Paradise Arc God Eater: Fates Entwined NORN God Eater: Infinity Paradise Personality Being the embodiment of "self-pity", SEL is usually a quiet type and a selective listener, which C finds annoying. She does things in her own pace, caring less about basically anything and everything around her. The only people that gets through her are Yuka, Mayu, and occasionally, NEI. SEL is also very protective of Yuka and is constantly in check of her situation, indicated in END's dialogue where she tells the non-present Selbstmitleid that if she "want to have her doll back," she "might want to do something". Appearance SEL bears a physical appearance nearly similar to Yuka when the latter was twelve years of age. Her hair and skin are stark white in color, a similarity she shares with her Nova siblings. She ties her hair in two low ponytails, and her pale color makes her blue eyes appear much more vibrant and prominent. Being in a body like that of a twelve-year old, SEL stands in a height almost the same as Mayu, and is always barefooted. The only pieces of clothing she wears are a tube top over her chest and black shorts, clearly mirroring Yuka's old appearance, save for the Sniper Coat. In '''God Eater: Discord, SEL wears a jacket as well, which was owned by Soma during his early years as a God Eater. The hood is usually just over her head, and secured by the flap around her neck, while the rest of the clothing hands behind her. She also carries Bärchen around and calls it "Yuka". Weapon and Abilities She doesn't carry around any kind of weapons, but SEL uses a unique way of defending herself from what she considers threats. She has the ability to conjure thorns from the ground (something she shares with Yuka) which is some form of Oracle Cell manipulation. She does this by concentrating the Oracles Cells around her into a certain spot, allowing thorns to spike out, much like an outbreak. She was also capable of conjuring a large tree of thorns made up of pure Nova Cells, big enough to wrap around an abandoned building, with roots stretching outwards. This tree is capable of conjuring thorns on its body, much like Lindow Amamiya's Aragami trees. It is possible that through her Oracle Cell Manipulation, she, or Yuka's SEL fragments, was able to restore Yuka's Singularity Core from its broken state and return it to the damaged vessel, successfully resurrecting her. Character Relationships Yuka Ichinose SEL is overly protective of Yuka to a point nearing the borderline of a yandere. Although she doesn't really resort to killing, she openly threatens anybody, regardless of their relationship with the female God Eater. However, SEL does not see Yuka as a friend or companion but a doll that she owns, due to the remaining fragments of SEL's Nova cells within her body. Despite this, Yuka is the only known person who has her full attention, and can actually get through her selective listening. Soma Schicksal Mayu Schicksal C Because SEL is usually quiet and solitary, how she feels about C or END is not entirely clear. She proves to dislike the other's noisy nature and tends to simply brush her off, much to the Devil's annoyance. SEL also appears to like teasing C to some extent, like mentioning Neistovvy around her. If asked who she loves more between NEI and C, she claims to "love" them both that she can't let Neistovvy simply kill off C regardless of how bothersome she is. NEI NEI and SEL are usually on good terms, as the latter is one of the very few NEI could run to when she needs peace (the other being Shio, the epitome of tranquility). They get along quite well, and SEL is not usually bothered by her sister's insane persona. Between Neistovvy and Anoia, SEL considers NEI more of a big sister than she does with C. CUL Despite being Nova-class Goddesses, SEL and CUL do not get along quite well. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Nova-class Aragamis Category:Goddess Category:God Eater: Fates Entwined Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fates Entwined Character